


Warm

by ohmarqueliot



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Threesome, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmarqueliot/pseuds/ohmarqueliot
Summary: Warm skin pressed against his. A long body lined up against his from behind, pressed flush from shoulder to knee, an arm casually wrapped around his middle to keep them close. A smaller form curled into his front, hands pressed to his chest and head on his outstretched arm, hair tickling his cheek. His other arm draped around a narrow waist, his fingers brushing soft skin.Eyes still closed, Quentin smiled into Margo’s hair. Yes, he was tired, but there were worse things than waking like this.---Basically PWP with a bit of fluff at the end.





	Warm

 

Wakefulness teased and tugged at Quentin slowly but surely, but he resisted it with all of his will. The part of his mind that was waking up protested against the morning, well aware that it had been late when he’d gotten to sleep and it still felt like early morning. Too early to face the day, too early to move, too early to wake up.

_Just a little longer._

Despite his determination to stay asleep, he continued to wake gradually. He became aware of the early morning sun peeking through the window and hitting his closed eyelids – the cause of his increasing alertness, he was sure. The blanket tucked up over his shoulders, trapping the warm air underneath. The sound of soft, even breathing surrounding him, interspersed by a gentle murmur now and then.

Warm skin pressed against his. A long body lined up against his from behind, pressed flush from shoulder to knee, an arm casually wrapped around his middle to keep them close. A smaller form curled into his front, hands pressed to his chest and head on his outstretched arm, hair tickling his cheek. His other arm draped around a narrow waist, his fingers brushing soft skin.

Eyes still closed, Quentin smiled into Margo’s hair. Yes, he was tired, but there were worse things than waking like this.

The Naturalists had thrown a party last night, and although it felt like everyone on campus had gone, Quentin, Eliot and Margo had stayed home, having a three person party of their own in the common room while the cottage was empty. Margo had blasted the music, Eliot had made the drinks, and the three of them had danced and laughed and just enjoyed each other for a few hours. And then, when people started wandering back in for the night, they’d taken their party upstairs to Eliot’s room and enjoyed each other in different ways.

It wasn’t the first time the three of them had come together, and he knew with quiet satisfaction and delight that it wouldn’t be the last. Sometimes it bothered Quentin that they hadn’t put a name to whatever it was that the three of them shared, but at times like this, sandwiched between their sleeping forms, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. The bond, both between the three of them together and between the pairs separately, was just too strong to doubt. The three of them together just _worked_ , they fit together, they made each other whole. He loved them, and they loved him, and that was enough.

Trailing his fingers up Margo’s back, pressing his shoulder back against Eliot’s chest, he felt a quiet hum of contentment. _Yes. This is enough._

Eliot’s fingers twitched against his stomach, turning his face into his neck and nuzzling close, and Quentin wondered if he was having the same struggle against wakefulness that he’d just fought. His arm tightened around him, holding him close, and Quentin, opening his eyes, leaned back into him as best as he could without disturbing Margo. The deep sound that came from the back of Eliot’s throat and vibrated against his skin told him that he was losing the battle just like he had. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered fondly.

“Mmm.”

Closing his eyes again, he focused on the feeling of Eliot’s chest rising and falling against his back, Margo’s breath tickling his skin. Eliot’s fingers started brushing back and forth over the skin of his stomach, and after a minute he felt soft lips against his shoulder. Letting out his breath slowly in a quiet sigh, it caught in his throat when Eliot shifted against him and he felt his cock stiffening against the back of his thigh. Quentin pressed back against him automatically, feeling his own twitch in response to the soft sound Eliot made.

Eliot’s body rolled against his in small, slow movements, pressing his hardening cock against him, trailing his mouth up his neck to kiss the sensitive skin behind his ear. Deft fingers brushed lower, raking through the trail of hair as they went until his hand cupped him tenderly. Squeezing his eyes shut more firmly, Quentin rocked into the touch, coincidentally rubbing his ass against Eliot and delighting in the gasp that drew from him.

Quentin bit back his whine when Eliot removed his hand, but when he opened his eyes and saw the lube and the pack of condoms floating over from the other bedside table he relaxed again. A moment later Eliot had moved back from him slightly, and then he held his breath when a familiar touch slipped between his cheeks, one slicked finger playing with his opening before slipping inside him. Not wanting to disturb Margo, he pulled his arm from around her and reached back to wrap his arm around Eliot’s neck, pulling him forward enough to close his mouth over his and let him swallow his groan. He tasted like sleep and cigarettes and spiced rum, and although the kiss was slow and still a little sleepy, it was also deep and wanting. As their tongues tasted and teased, Eliot pushed another finger inside him, and Quentin squirmed under his touch as he scissored his fingers slowly. His cock was hard and aching to be touched, but Eliot’s free arm was under Quentin’s head, his hand splayed across his chest, and Quentin’s hand that wasn’t twisted into Eliot’s hair was still holding Margo.

Even so, he was so distracted by what Eliot was doing to him that he hadn’t realised that she’d moved until he felt warm lips against his throat, and when her hand wrapped around his cock he gasped, breaking away from Eliot’s mouth. Eliot didn’t give him any respite, kissing his way down to his shoulder as he removed his fingers. Turning back to Margo, he buried his hand into her hair and pulled her close, kissing her with the same depth of passion that he’d just shown Eliot. Her hand moved slowly over his cock, stroking him from base to tip and then back again in a lazy way that was sure to drive him insane. Pulling her closer with the arm caught underneath her, he let the other roam down her body, squeezing her shoulder, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. One of them pushed the blankets down but he barely noticed the cool morning air on his skin, he was so on fire from the way they were touching him.

When he felt Eliot lining himself up at his entrance his breath caught in his throat, and when he slowly pressed inside him, so slowly, Quentin moaned against Margo’s lips, his fingers digging into her waist. Eliot’s hand settled on his hip, holding him still as he rocked gently back and forth, letting Quentin become accustomed to the stretch of his cock inside him.

Eliot finally began to move inside him properly, keeping his thrusts long and slow. Margo’s hand left his cock and took his wrist, guiding his hand between her legs and when his fingers encountered wetness that only made him harder. His fingers slid easily between her folds, finding her clit and rubbing at it slowly, the low sound she made when he hit the right spot going right to his cock. She lifted her hips and he followed her lead, reaching lower and slipping one finger and then two inside her. Her head fell back, and he opened his eyes to watch her teeth bury into her bottom lip, her eyes half closed as his fingers slipped in and out, her hips moving to rub her clit against the palm of his hand.

And it was just so fucking hot. That his touch was causing her to react like that, that Eliot moaned his name so beautifully as he moved inside of him, his fingers tightening on his hip. “ _Fuck_.”

“Mmhmm,” Margo sighed, looking over his shoulder. Eliot’s movements slowed to a bare rocking of his hips and Quentin whined in protest, pressing back onto him, but then he heard a crinkle of foil and Eliot’s hand was on his cock, rolling a condom down over it. Eliot squeezed him as he pressed all the way back in, and then his hand was gone, pulling Margo’s thigh up over Quentin’s hip.

Margo pressed her body up against his, rubbing herself against him for a moment before reaching between them to line him up, and when she slid down onto his cock he honestly forgot how to breathe. Eliot resumed his earlier pace, thrusting in and out of him in long, slow movements while Margo shifted her hips, seeking a comfortable position. Grabbing her ass, he pulled her closer, sinking into her fully, and he almost had the presence of mind to be embarrassed by the guttural sound that came from his throat. Eliot filled him from behind, Margo wrapped around him from the front, and he’d honestly never felt anything more incredible in his life.

After a moment they found a rhythm that allowed him to press back onto Eliot and then forward to meet Margo without disrupting either of their movements. Margo’s mouth found his again and he kissed her hungrily. All traces of lazy sleepiness were gone, replaced with need and urgency and the tension building through every inch of him. Margo’s tongue rolled over his as Eliot pressed hot, wet kisses onto his neck, his moans becoming more regular and more obscene in his ear. Reaching back, he threaded his fingers through his curls and held him there, and was rewarded when his lips closed firmly over his skin, sucking hard on it before smoothing over it with his tongue.

Knowing that he had no chance of lasting very long being so thoroughly fucked like this, Quentin pulled his left arm out from underneath Margo and slipped it between them, pressing his thumb against her clit and swallowing her moan. Adjusting her grip on his side, she increased her tempo, moving with determination. She broke the kiss and pressed her face against his neck, her breasts rubbing against his chest with every heaving breath, low moans falling from her lips every time he thrust inside her.

As though he sensed just how close the two of them were, Eliot redoubled his efforts, fucking into him faster, barely pulling out before he thrust all the way back in, and it felt… it felt incredible. Eliot was panting with the effort, hot breath fanning out over his shoulder. His hand left his hip, Margo’s leg pressing closer, and Quentin glanced down to see Eliot’s hand gripping her thigh tightly, helping her move against him, and he groaned at the sight. Covering Eliot’s hand with his own, he gripped fingers and thigh desperately, pulling Margo closer into him with every thrust.

He felt her start to tremble, her cries getting louder and higher, and then her hips stuttered against his, grinding against him and holding him deep inside her and _fuck_ , he felt her walls tightening around him maddeningly as she came. The feeling of her coming around his cock, her nails piercing his skin, and Eliot fucking him hard and fast from behind sent him over the edge. He cried out as the intensity that had been building inside him suddenly let loose, his hips jerking forward into Margo and then back against Eliot, his whole body stiffening as heat flooded through him.

Eliot continued to thrust into him, his movements becoming even more fast and sharp as he chased his own pleasure. Quentin couldn’t breathe, every inch of him feeling overwhelmed with sensation but then Eliot pounded into him once, twice more, before he stilled, the most delicious sound coming from his lips as his cock pulsed inside of him and Quentin moaned at the feeling.

Margo moved first, unhooking her leg and rolling onto her back. Eliot pressed his forehead to his shoulder for a long moment before pulling away too, and after being so completely surrounded by warm skin and eager hands, he didn’t like no longer having that touch on all sides. The bed dipped as Eliot moved to deal with his condom and Quentin followed suit, but as quickly as he could he grabbed Eliot’s hand and tugged him back into bed with him. Falling onto his back, he drew Margo against his side and reached for Eliot. Eliot settled on his stomach beside him, covering half of his body with his own with one of his legs in between his. He looked down at Quentin for a moment with a satisfied smile, gentle fingers brushing his hair around his eyes, tracing down his cheek and then thumbing at his lower lip, and Quentin’s were already parted when Eliot leaned down to kiss them, long and slow.

Turning her head into his chest, Margo pressed an affectionate kiss to his skin and then settled back against him. “Can I go back to sleep now?” she murmured, and he grinned against Eliot’s mouth.

Eliot laughed, dropping his head down to Quentin’s shoulder. Quentin wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him close in case he had any ideas of moving away. From the way he snuggled in close, tangling his fingers with Margo’s as they rested on his chest, he didn’t have anything to worry about. “No one forced you to join in,” Eliot reminded her playfully.

Margo huffed, and he shivered at the feeling of her breath on his sweat covered skin. Ever aware of his reactions, Eliot reached down for the blanket and pulled it up around their waists. “You try waking up to you fingering Q and just roll over and go back to sleep.” Adjusting the blanket on her side, Margo burrowed in closer to him. “Now I _am_ going back to sleep, and you’re going to stay right here and be my pillow as a thank you for my part in blowing your god damned mind just now.”

Quentin couldn’t argue with that. He kissed the top of her head and then relaxed into the pillow. “Yes, boss,” he said, stroking his hand up and down her shoulder. Eliot’s hand settled on his stomach, his fingers dancing lightly across his skin for a moment before stilling.

“As long as you’re aware,” she said sleepily against his skin.


End file.
